


Have We Met Before?

by pinkoreo0210



Category: The Walking Dead (Video Games)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:40:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkoreo0210/pseuds/pinkoreo0210
Summary: She had to admit, the resemblance was…uncanny, to say the least.  Not striking, Javier looked nothing like Luke, but the way he acted towards others, especially towards her…couldn’t help but remind her of her pseudo older brother.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, I couldn't help but notice a few things...
> 
> 1\. Javier is adorably protective, especially of children, meaning he often times is protecting Clementine whether or not you choose for him to.
> 
> 2\. Clementine has already had an older brother figure in her life.
> 
> 3\. Clem must have a lot on her mind after the past few episodes.

She had to admit, the resemblance was…uncanny, to say the least. Not striking, Javier looked nothing like Luke, but the way he acted towards others, especially towards her…couldn’t help but remind her of her pseudo older brother.  
Clementine trudged on, lamenting the past few days and how they have changed her life. It always seems that way, that everything monumental in her life happened so suddenly, she was left reeling in response. From meeting Lee, to joining her first group, than…leaving Lee behind. It only got worse once she got older.  


She kicked a stray stone in her path, reminiscing about the cabin group. Time had passed, yet there were still days she missed them so much it made her heart ache. There were some members of the group that, while still mourned, were not as painful to remember as others. Clem could still think fondly of helping Rebecca name her unborn child, or taking silly photos with Sarah. But some memories were better left buried in her subconscious, and unfortunately, her dreams. For a while, every morning Clem would wake from her sleep with a start, a name still fresh on her lips.  


Jane. The one person of the group who she had no closure with. After the stunt she had pulled after the car broke down, hiding AJ in a random car in a blizzard, all to provoke Kenny into a mindless rage…Clem knew she couldn’t stay around her. Not to say that she wished any harm on Jane, but the older woman wasn’t lying when she said she functioned better solo.  


Kenny. The man she had the most history with. She never could blame Kenny for losing his grip after his wife and son died. Clem knew she had lost apart of herself after Lee, and still with each death another part of her chips away. And yes, he had been a violent and temperamental man, but she had never doubted his love and commitment towards her, whether out of compassion for her or a sense of duty to an old friend.  


…Luke. The one Javier so vividly reminded her of. The only one of the three who had babied her now and again, yet still treated her with the respect she had earned. From the start, he had rooted for her, always having her back, whether she wanted it or not. Luke was always good for a smile, and she would never forget how his arms had encompassed her so tightly at the abandoned video store in Carver’s camp, like if given the option he would hide Clementine from then rest of the world.  


She missed everyone that she had lost, from Christa, to Ben, to Duck, even Bonnie and Mike that had abandoned their ragtag group. But those three names would always haunt her, not only because of what they meant to her life, but because of how each had left it. Constantly, she would ask herself questions, “Should I have left Jane? Did I have to shoot Kenny? Could I have saved Luke?” If she had been stronger, faster, more determined, more compassionate, just…better, could she have saved her mentors from their fates?  


…The past was the past. Jane was gone, Kenny and Luke were dead, and she had a younger brother to return to. Still, she couldn’t shake the guilt that grew with each step she took away from her newfound group.  


Gabriel was adorable, in the sense that he had still had much to learn, but reminded her of her former self. She also saw a fire in him, a need to prove himself and protect the few privileged ones he considered friends. Tripp seemed fine, if not a bit short tempered, but she was more than used to dealing with people with anger management issues. Kate and Eleanor seemed to deal fine on their own, independent yet caring, as most of the women Clem had met in her travels had been.  


Than there was Javier Garcia. Did that man throw Clementine for a loop. As soon as she spotted him, she was prepared to disarm him by force, after he of course shot his kidnapper. But instead, Javi just…let the man go. Watched him run free. She wasn’t totally baffled (she still understood the pull mercy could have on you) but she was surprised to have found yet another person who was not a complete selfish asshole. Sure enough, after a bit of conversation, Clem could tell she didn't mind the older man’s company. The exchange was a bit stinted (she was severely out of practice, the only conservations she had of late were with a toddler), but Javi was patient with her silence. Than, after the whole…incident with the asshole that had sold her faulty bullets, Javi had her back and covered for her with her bullshit story. Even just before, when Conrad had wanted to use her as a bargaining chip with the New Frontier, Javi hadn't hesitated to her defend her, physically putting himself between the two of them, and going so far as to shoot him, point blank…all so Clem could make a selfish getaway.  
She let out an annoyed groan, frustrated with her own morality. It’s not like she was against joining another group; no matter what had happened to her past family and friends, she knew that there was no point in surviving if you couldn’t do it with people you care about. Not to mention, if she just continued on living without even trying to be happy, than all the deaths that had occurred to keep her alive would be in vain. No, Clem only had two solid reasons why she couldn’t keep following Javi and his group.  


One, she had history with the New Frontier. History that she herself was not looking forward to revisiting, let alone tell her new friends about that low point in her life.  


The other, however, was AJ. Before this had started, a few weeks ago, Clem had run into another friendly community. However, this community was mainly composed of women, and was used as a sort of daycare center, but instead of dropping off babies and young ones for the day, people who could not handle the responsibility of children would leave them for months, sometimes years, until the children grew to be less of a burden. The regular apocalyptic pre school, the women even attempted to form a sort of school for the kids. Clem, completely out of food and running dangerously low on water, made the trek to the daycare to drop AJ off, promising him it would only be until Clem could find a more permanent solution for their living situation, one where they could stay together and not depend on anyone but themselves.  


That was three weeks ago. AJ was not in any immediate danger, as far as she knew, but she had promised to visit, and she also had to check in on the community in general. That was why she made the original deal with Javi, to try and drive back to the daycare.  


She had yet another choice ahead of her. Either continue to the daycare facility, visit AJ, than continue on her quest to fine a home for the two of them, or…  


Or try to help her new friends. AJ was safe where he was, Clem had checked the security of the daycare and it was airtight. Not to mention, the New Frontier was still looking for them. Maybe if she could get back into their good graces, learn more about them to find the perfect opportunity to strike…  


…and appease the tug in her heart telling her to stay close to Javi. God, she was an awful human being. Only a few days of knowing each other, and she was already using the former baseball player to fill the hole Luke had left in her heart. While Clem knew Javi would have no problem fulfilling the role of older brother, she wasn't sure if she could ask that of him, and even less sure if she wouldn't be betraying Luke, Jane, and even Kenny by admitting that she admired this man almost as much as the others.  


Keep walking, or turn back. Stick with the plan, or screw the plan. Go back to being a single mother in a dangerous, apocalyptic world or…or let herself be taken care of for a change.  


What would Lee do? Well, that was obvious. If she was Lee and AJ was a younger Clem, Lee would march all the way to the little girl until his feet bled, and they continue on until they were together again. But…what would Lee want ME to do?  


That answer was even more obvious.  
She turned around and ran in the direction the group went, praying to whoever would listen that she wasn't to late to barge into their private meeting.


End file.
